


The Takanawa Story Of Camp Campbell

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: Kitty and Diva Takanawa are sent off to a summer camp of their choice so their sister could make money for their big move. After seeing the pamphlets at their schools, Camp Campbell seemed like the best choice for them, but will this camp be anything they expected?





	The Takanawa Story Of Camp Campbell

"Okay, you two, I hope you have an awesome time at camp. You gals will still write to me, right?" A young, tall, tattooed, Japanese woman asked the two smaller Japanese girls. She was Christine Takanawa, the oldest of the Takanawa clan.  
Kitty looked at the small pamphlet, that clearly stated "Mathlethes Camp". "Yeah, of course. We won't forget." She commented.   
"Why would we forget, daarling?" Diva asked.


End file.
